


Read Me...

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: ... like a book.
Kudos: 5





	Read Me...

**Read Me...**

Read me like a book, Blake. 

You always think you can... and if I were honest, which I thank the fates I'm not, I'd say you were right, more often than not. 

You read a three-act tragedy in my eyes, in the way I do or don't smile, in how I know I act when you get close. 

You see black comedy in my face, in how I watch you move, in my own actions that are too often like a distorted mirror to yours. 

You translate my hands, the touch of my fingers, the twist of my mouth, into old, sad, cold romance. 

I'm printed words on a screen, scribbled words on a page, simile and metaphor in skin and bone, heart and mind. Whether I want to be or not. 

Does it matter if a book wants to be read? 

So read me to myself every night, Blake. You know you always do, in the dark and the quiet of your room. You read me aloud, with words I don't know, images I can't quite see, and feelings I won't decode, not even for you. 

Read me like a book, Blake, and know that I cannot read you... 

**\- the end -**

  


**Author's Note:**

> Written For the challenge 'bedtime reading'.


End file.
